The present invention relates to a dome-type apparatus formed largely of flexible sheeting, which is provided with a fan or blower means inflatable to provide a chamber large enough to accommodate one or more human beings.
More particularly, the apparatus is also provided to be usable by just the fan or blower means without the dome member, so as to provide utility on occasions in which the dome member is not to be used.